Βαθμιδοβαρυτικός Δυισμός
Βαθμιδοβαρυτική Δυικότης AdS/CFT correspondence, Gauge/gravity duality thumb|300px| [[Βαθμιδοβαρυτικός Δυισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Βαθμιδοβαρυτικός Δυισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[AdS/CFT Αντιστοιχία ]] thumb|300px| [[AdS/CFT Αντιστοιχία ]] thumb|300px| [[AdS/CFT Αντιστοιχία ]] thumb|300px| [[AdS/CFT Αντιστοιχία ]] thumb|300px| [[AdS/CFT Αντιστοιχία ]] thumb|300px| [[AdS/CFT Αντιστοιχία ]] thumb|300px| [[AdS/CFT Αντιστοιχία ]] - Ένας δυισμός. Ετυμολογία - Η ονομασία "Βαθμιδοβαρυτική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βαθμίδα". - Η ονομασία "βαρυτικός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βαρύτητα". Εισαγωγή Η Βαθμιδοβαρυτική Δυικότητα, η οποία γενικεύει την αρχική αντιστοιχία AdS/CFT, είναι ένας από τους πλέον καινοτόμους τομείς της τρέχουσας έρευνας στη Θεωρητική Φυσική. Παρέχει ένα πλαίσιο για την απόκτηση νέων γνώσεων σχετικά έντονα στις Ισχυρώς Συνεζευγμένες Κβαντικές Πεδιακές Θεωρίες με τη χρήση ασθενώς συζευγμένων βαρυτικών τεχνικών και έχει επίσης οδηγήσει σε νέες γνώσεις στην Χορδοθεωρία και την Φυσική Μελανής Οπής. Ανάλυση Gauge gravity duality originates from string theory. (However, there is a limit of the duality in which string theory reduces to classical gravity, i.e. general relativity (GR).) The duality generalizes the so-called AdS/CFT correspondence, (AdS ≡ anti deSitter spacetime, a solution of Einstein’s equations & CFT ≡ conformal field theory) a conjecture for equivalence between * string theory on certain ten dimensional backgrounds involving AdS spacetime * four dimensional QFT with conformal symmetry (supersymmetric SU(N) Yang Mills) There is no mathematical proof for the AdS/CFT correspondence but overwhelming evidence of its correctness. The conjecture states that these two theories are equivalent including observables, states, correlation functions and dynamics. It is interesting to ask in which way the conformal symmetry could be dropped in order to cover non-conformal theories such as QCD. The ten dimensional spacetime of the string theory side contains a five dimensional anti deSitter spacetime with a four dimensional boundary. The four dimensional QFT can be regarded as "living" on this four dimensional boundary. In analogy to conventional holograms (which encode three dimensional information on a lower dimensional surface), the AdS/CFT correspondence is said to realize the holographic principle. As in any field theory, symmetries are of central importance for gauge gravity duality. The two equivalent theories have the same symmetries. Moreover, the correspondence provides a one-to-one map between classical gravity fields and quantum operators of the field theory, i.e. some sort of holographic dictionary. This map then identifies representations of the common symmetry group Προοπτική Ένας σημαντικός στόχος είναι να διαμορφωθούν ισχυρώς συνεζευγμένα συστήματα που προκύπτουν από συστήματα της Πραγματικότητας. * Μία κατεύθυνση είναι να μελετηθεί περαιτέρω το διάγραμμα φάσεων και οι QCD-ειδείς θεωρίες σε πεπερασμένη πυκνότητα. * Μια άλλη είναι να εφαρμοσθούν ολογραφικές τεχνικές με σκοπό να έρθουν σε επαφή με συτήματα Συμπυκνωμένης Ύλης. Στόχος επίσης είναι να μελετηθούν κρίσιμα Κβαντικά σημεία, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των μη-σχετικιστικών συστημάτων με εξωτική κλιμάκωση, και των νέων μη-Fermi υγρών. Το πλέον κατανοητό παράδειγμα της αντιστοιχίας AdS/CFT παρέχεται από την μέγιστη υπερσυμμετρική θεωρία Yang-Mills σε τέσσερεις χωροχρονικές διαστάσεις. Έχει εκτιμηθεί ότι η θεωρία αυτή κατέχει βαθείες δομές ολοκληρωσιμότητας, επιτρέποντας έτσι να υπολογίσουμε διάφορα φυσικά Παρατηρήσιμα Μεγέθη με ακρίβεια. Περαιτέρω μελέτη αυτών των δομών και τη γενίκευση τους σε άλλες θεωρίες με λιγότερη υπερσυμμετρία και σε διαφορετικές διαστάσεις χωροχρόνου θα είναι ένας ακόμη στόχος. Στόχος επίσης είναι η καλύτερη κατανόηση της αντιστοιχίας μεταξύ βαρυτικών θεωριών που περιέχει το ελαφρώς υψηλότερα σπινώδη πεδία και τις δυικές τους Πεδιακές Θεωρίες. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηλεκτρικό Ανάλογο *Μηχανικό Ανάλογο *αντιστοίχηση *συνάρτηση *Απεικόνιση * Ολογραφική Αντιστοιχία * AdS/CFT αντιστοιχία (= AdS/CFT correspondence) * Βαθμιδοβαρυτικός Δυισμός ( = Gauge/gravity duality) Βιβλιογραφία * Martin Ammon,Johanna Erdmenger, "Gauge/Gravity Duality" * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *The quantum source of space-time *Gauge/Gravity Duality * Johanna Erdmenger, "AdS/CFT Correspondence and Differential Geometry" Κατηγορία:Φυσικές Δυικότητες Κατηγορία:Βαρυτική Φυσική Κατηγορία:Θεωρίες Ενοποίησης